


[Fanfic + Fanart] Through the rain

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Future Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: Whatever the weather was, they were seen together
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	[Fanfic + Fanart] Through the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Inagaki-sensei and Murata-sensei
> 
> This fanfic is based on one of my Hirumamo fanart. Yeah! I draw too. You can see more works here: https://www.facebook.com/nhenheart/
> 
> I'm planning to draw a doujin, too. It will be fun.

1.

People always see they get together, whether it's rain or shine.

The manager is always seen at the benches, keeping eyes contact with the quarterback on the field. Whether it's pouring rain or brightest sunny day.

Students also see them walking side by side in Saikyoudai campus, discussing something about tactics, football and the next matches.

Sometimes, those two are caught striding together along the crowded streets in Tokyo, carrying the groceries bags. And sometimes, people catch she happilly munching her Kariya's creampuffs, and he was walking beside her, popping the bubble gum.

Are there anytime they are not together? Of course, yes.

Whenever he's absent from training (spying the rivals, or hacking ome system), she is the one to coach the team instead. She sorts out the datas, compiles videos no matter what. But she always prepares a nice cup of black cafe and sugarless gum for him and waits for his return.

And whenever she's out to buy stuff or study, he sits in the clubhouse, works untiringly on his laptop and prepares some tactics, or a bunch of videos and waits for her to return and analyze strategies with him.

2.

They're always together no matter what. Either the sweet taste of victories or the bitter moments of pain.

She was the only one to stay beside him, nurse him when his arm was broken.

And she was the only one to place her pretty hand on his back, when they won the Rice Bowl last year.

They always give each other empathic looks and hand signs which no one else can understand. Just only they know.

3.

Youichi exited the building, headed to a fully crowded interception

Suddenly it started pouring rain. He cursed silently and pull on his hoodie. There's come from behind him, a young beautiful brunette in light blue coat, holding a red umbrella.

“Neh Hiruma-kun, can you just slow down, you know your legs are longer than mine”. Mamori said unpleasantly. “Are you just walking in the rain like that?”

“Get this data sorted, fucking manager, we cannot waste any second for the next match”. He tossed her the paper.

“Got it.”

“Kekeke, don't let those creampuffs slow us down, we still have many places to go.”

“Hiruma-kun, are you telling me that I'm fat!?”

“Kekeke”

He always knows, his plans, his life will be peaches and cream, as long as she is by his side.

Whether it's rain or shine, they will definately make it through.

4.

“Hey, Anezaki, come with me.”

“Where?” Mamori inclined her head and gave him a questioning looks.

“To America.”

“Hiruma-kun, you know I cannot spend my whole life being your manager.”

“Kekeke. who said that you'll **_just_** be my fucking manager.”

“…”

Mamori realized, they will be together, to have and to hold, from that day foward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. From Japan, to America, even to the Moon and back, they always be together, even death cannot do they part.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos. Thank you!


End file.
